Witches of the Elements Book 9: Bringer of Power
by Darkerangel
Summary: Trista purged her heart with hatred and violence, wanting the one that loves another, her world has been turned upside down do to a strange new personality. A mysterious stranger has entered into both worlds, but what does he want? Is he friend or maybe foe? Could he be linked to The Bringer of Power?
1. Episode 50: Come and get Me!

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 9: Bringer of Power

((Trista purged her heart with hatred and violence, but ever since Travis came into her life, her world has been turned upside down. A mysterious stranger has entered into both worlds, but what does he want? Is he friend or maybe foe? Could he be linked to The Bringer of Power?))

* * *

**Episode 50: Come and get Me! **

Trista Washington's heart skipped a beat as the arrow was launched at her and her friends. She gasped which caused her to close her eyes while lifting up her hands halfway.

"_Tenesh,"_ she whispered and after a couple of seconds she began fluttering her eyes, realizing that no one was making a sound or anything. Trista was speechless when she saw the arrow coming at them in slow motion. Time was moving slowly,

"…the hell?" said Trista, being the only one unaffected. She quickly flung her hand and cast, "Unka." A gust of wind knocked the arrow off course and it exploded causing time to revert back to normal and without hesitating the guy did a back flip, turned around and sprinted down the hall.

"Wha?" asked Jenna.

"After him!" shouted T.K. The Elemental Warriors as a group flew forward, traveling down the hallway in search for this mysterious intruder.

"Zac left…Trista, you're with me," commanded T.K.

"Right!" everyone said. Trista and Travis turned right while Zac made a sharp left turn and Jenna and Angela kept on straight, hoping to cut the guy off.

"There!" shouted Jenna, seeing the guy dashing down the hall. Angela did the horns symbol and cast,

"Water." The water inside the small water fountain up ahead of him splashed out and formed into a net. Jenna smacked her hand on the left side of the wall and cast,

"Earth." The walls started to crackle and move as giant handles formed from the walls clashed together barely missing the guy. Again and again the hands came together, but each time missing by an inch. Jenna took her head off and flew down, trying to catch up with Angela. The started to approach the water net and slowly rotated his body, throwing a sparkling dagger at Angela, which caused her to stop. The guy crossed his fingers and the dagger exploded with a fog type substance that ensnared both Jenna and Angela and caused the water nut to crumble as Angela lost her concentration.

The guy kicked the door and turned right,

"T.K., over here," said Trista.

"Damn, its like he knows the castle," said T.K. Travis sent out an lightning attack, but to Trista surprised the guy wasn't trying to dodge it, but more like out run it. He kept going and going when all of a sudden Zac came from the left in front of him and set loose a fireball. The guy placed his left foot on the wall and pushed off of it, grabbing onto a chandelier and swung over Zac's head and continued running. Suddenly both the lightning attack and fireball slammed into one another and a wave was set loose startling Trista to raise her hands and said,

"Tenesh." All of a sudden, the wave started to slow down and so was everyone else. Trista flew over the wave and grabbed the guy, picking him up off the floor, "Gotcha." Time reverted back thus the wave knocked both Zac and Travis in the opposite direction. A gust of wind from the wave flew passed Trista, causing her blonde hair to dance and get tangled in her face as the guy got loose and pushed off of her.

He jetted toward an opening which led to a balcony as the Elemental Warriors regrouped.

"What is he doing?" asked Angela.

"Dammit, after him," said Zac. When they reached the balcony, the guy jumped, landing in a forest-like environment.

"Shit," cussed Jenna.

"After him now!" ordered Travis, jumped over the balcony as well. They followed and saw the guy a few yards away from them. The guy held out and stretched his hands with his palms facing forward and began flicking them, which triggered a portal.

"Don't let him go!" shouted Trista. He jumped ran into the portal and so the Elemental Warriors which took them back to their home city.

Deep within the dimension called the Aurora Galaxy, a hazed demented planet called Hexsidus, ninth planet from Elona. Na'ash came out of the entrance of the unholy temple's main chamber. The main chamber had a narrow floor path and on the left side was water and on the right side had water as well. Down the stone pathway there was an stone circle and in the middle was a beautiful jade statue of a gorgeous female sitting down in a thrown-like chair.

"Bring them in," ordered Na'ash. Sharads entered and magically pinned Syrus, Tyisim, and Frost onto the walls of the chamber. Na'ash placed two red shards into The Skull of Damballa's eye sockets.

"Sir, its time," informed one of the Sharads. The skull began to levitate in Na'ash's hands and he aimed it at Syrus first. The shards glowed a bright red color,

"AHHHH!" screamed Syrus as his Crystal Heart ripped right out of him. Na'ash did the same for Frost and Tyisim, extracting their Crystal Hearts. The three Crystal Hearts circled around the jade statue as Na'ash began chanting.

"Hec um Spectrum. Livi non Incorpore. Vokare lamares de Tortuis. Decretum Aspungare. Del angelus Resves. En Inferno Inremetablis."

Strange creepy organ music started to play in the background. All of a sudden a pair of huge dark green shaded eyes appeared over him. The eyes had a very small pupil with shading around it.

"Huhahahahuh. Huhahahahhuuuh." The eyes stared down directly at the skull. "Huhahahahuh. Huhahahahhuuuh," cackled the female voice as the eyes slowly lowered down from the ceiling and was absorbed inside the statue.

Suddenly the temple began shaking uncontrollable, rocks started to fall from the ceiling into the water as the statue started to crack; without warning the statue shattered into pieces. The shaking stopped, but Na'ash had to cover his eyes from the marvelously green glow coming his way. When the glow settled, there was a beautiful tall woman with long wavy green hair, eyes, and lips; she was wearing an all black and green gown with green high heeled boots.

"Where is he?" she asked softly in an accent that sounded like Jamaican mixed with a bit of a southern drawls as the three Crystal Hearts went back inside their owner's body.


	2. Episode 51: Tension

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 9: Bringer of Power

((Trista purged her heart with hatred and violence, but ever since Travis came into her life, her world has been turned upside down. A mysterious stranger has entered into both worlds, but what does he want? Is he friend or maybe foe? Could he be linked to The Bringer of Power?))

* * *

**Episode 51****: Tension**

"Whooaaaaahhhhh!" they screamed as the portal literally spat them out, causing them to hit the ground in their regular clothing. They soon stood up and began to look around, realizing that they were back in their home town.

"We're back?" asked Jenna strangely.

"I don't see the guy anywhere," said Angela. They landed in the middle of a street; however they were no cars and the people out was limited to only a few.

"Dammit," cussed T.K., furious that the guy was no where in sight.

"Now what?" asked Trista.

"Should we search for him? He could already be conjuring up another portal, returning to Laberia (Princess Aureka's Kingdom)," said Zac.

"No…we stay," said T.K.

"What!" said Trista.

"We have no choice…not like we can return anyways. Besides, if something happens I'm sure Prince Dycoon will get us," explained T.K.

"Yeah…true," said Angela agreeing.

"Whatever," snapped Trista, walking passed the others toward home.

"I'll catch you guess later at school," said Jenna. They all began to separate as Travis quickly ran after; trying to catch up with Trista who arms had crossed.

"Babe! Baby, wait up," said Travis, cutting in front of her. "Why is pissy?"

"Because, weird shit has been going done lately. Princess Aureka and Prince Dycoon are finally married and we can't even celebrate this awesome occasion because a guy we don't even know appeared and then not only escaped, but is in our world. And…and…"

"And…" asked Travis.

"And…I think I can manipulate time." T.K stopped in front of her which caused Trista to halt also.

"You? Can manipulate time?" asked T.K.

"Has something to do with the wind currents and slowly them down or something like that, the point is…" Trista stopped do to Travis placing his finger on her lips.

"The point is…that I like you a lot and I have something for you." Travis pulled out a silver dog tag that had is initials on it. It was rectangular with small squared diamonds around it. He placed it around her neck,

"Where did you?"

"I talked to one of the crafts name in the kingdom. Neat huh?" he said.

"Its…pretty," she said with a smile. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. He leaned in and kissed her as their elemental magic connected, static electricity crackling in the background as a gentle breeze swirled around them.

Over at Lavin High School, two months had passed and no word of the guy or danger in Elona. They manage to catch up on the school work that they had missed for being gone for so long and transitioning back into a social life wasn't hard for them either.

Angela, Jenna, and Trista were over at Zac's locker. Angela was already there when she flagged down Trista and Jenna needed a math book from Zac.

"Any visions?" asked Trista curiously.

"Nope…been very quiet," answered Zac.

"Are you sure there's a sixth element?" asked Angela.

"Positive…I…I can't explain, but there's another Elemental Warrior out there…"

"Every single time you have no visions…that's when things gets screwy," said Trista, bring the conversation back. Zac took his head out of his locker and said,

"Screw you."

"Yeah, at least Zac has his abil…gift somewhat of controlled. Unlike some people," said Angela, defending her brother.

"What that's supposed to mean?" asked Trista.

"Oh boy," sighed Zac, knowing Angela opened a can of worms as he turned his attention back to his locker. "Found it." He grabbed the math book and handed it to Jenna.

"All she's saying is that we all seem to have control over our…you know," added Jenna.

"Well excuse me…question, have either one of you tried controlling three different personalities, switching from one to the next. No, I didn't think so," said Trista.

"Hey gurl hey!"

"…oh hell naw," mumbled Trista, turning around seeing Metallica Hawke approaching. Trista looked up and down seeing that she was wearing denim jeans with a short grey top that covered her top half of her body, but exposed her belly button ring that had a little diamond shaped charm. She had dyed her hair black which made her even sexier, short in the front, but long in the back, and swirls down the middle. The look went well with her peridot eyes and brown creamy skin.

"Heyyy," said Jenna giving Metallica a fist pound.

"That party last night was off the hook. Did you see that guy named Darrel?" asked Metalllica.

"Didn't he look a little young?" asked Angela.

"Your point is?" asked Jenna jokingly. "Just a joke," she stressed.

"So, you and T.K. are a couple now…who would have guessed," said Metallica, looking at the dog tag around Trista's neck.

"Yeah and you best to remember that," said Trista boldly.

"C'mon now, Metallica is cool peoples," said Jenna.

"No no Jenna…I can so handle a person like Trista."

"What you mean a person like me?" she asked. "You know Metallica, I do not like you…get that shiz-nit straight."

"I don't like you either…and you don't have to like me. But if the truth hurts and you can't stand what I have to say then get the hell out of my face bitch." Both Angela and Jenna's eyes widen as Jenna scooted back right next to her.

"Shit goin' down, shit is going down," whispered Jenna.

"Shhh," said Angela as Metallica turned around, walking away.

"You fake ass conniving whore!" shouted Trista, lunging over. She grabbed Metallica's hair and slammed the girl's face into a set of lockers.


	3. Episode 52: I’m baaaack

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 9: Bringer of Power

((Trista purged her heart with hatred and violence, but ever since Travis came into her life, her world has been turned upside down. A mysterious stranger has entered into both worlds, but what does he want? Is he friend or maybe foe? Could he be linked to The Bringer of Power?))

* * *

**Episode 52****: I'm baaaack**

"Ahh!" screamed Metallica as her face slammed into a set of lockers. She somehow managed to remove Trista's hands as she spun around and slapped Trista and then grabbed her blonde hair. Trista wanted to use her ability to send Metallica flying down the hall, but instead, she just curled her fist and punched Metallica in her face. This caused Metallica to let go on Trista's hair and they soon started rolling in the middle of the hallway floor, attacking each other as everyone gathered around hooting and hollering.

While on the floor, Metallica climbed on top of Trista and pinned her down.

"Damn you!" Trista paused for a moment; Metallica's eyes flashed a grey color as suddenly all of the lockers around them flung opened one by one.

"Cat Fight!" yelled some guys. "Principal's coming!" shouted a couple females. The fight started to become vicious when it was suddenly broken up by security guards.

"Alright that's enough! Break it up you two now!" ordered Principal Chapman. With help he pulled the ladies apart and moved them into his office where a small discussion took place, causing both of them to miss their remaining classes. For the rest of the day, everyone at school kept talking about the fight between the two Alpha females

"Great…just great. Two week suspension," complained Trista, walking out of the main office. She placed the red slip into her side pocket and managed to retrieve her things from her locker and proceeded out of the building when a sudden whisper caused her to stop. Wind caused her hair to be blown in front of her face and caused her to be alarm as she darted her eyes back and forth.

She looked forward seeing a guy in a rope with the hood covering his face. She felt an unnatural aura around him and started to panic a little.

"Wind!" shouted Trista, using her elemental magic against the foe, forcing a whirl of wind heading his way.

"Venté," cast the guy, pointing at the whirling wind with his right hand that was the horn sign. The guy started approaching and to her establishment, the whirling wind latterly shattered, disappearing as if it hadn't happened.

"AHH!" she screamed, being tackled by the guy, hitting the floor hard as a pair of claws punctured three lockers that was right behind Trista. She looked up as a classroom door opened up more and a familiar figured stepped out.

"You didn't think I was done playing with you…"

"…Yaris," said Trista in a gasp.

"I've missed you so much. I know you felt the same way. Who's you friend?"

"Get off of me," said Trista, yanking the hood off, revealing the guy who appeared in the castle. "You!" Yaris lunged forward the guy cast a spell that sent Trista sliding forward on the floor. Trista lifted up her hands and did a flip, landing on her feet.

This caused Yaris to halt her attack as the guy quickly stood up and flicked his hand, sending Yaris back. Yaris' hazel eyes flashed animalisticly as she swung, but missed placing a dent in a locker.

"You…there!" cast the guy, taking his horn signed hand and swung it from right to left. This force made Yaris move from where she was standing, straight into the classroom she stepped out of, crashing into a set of desks. When the guy turned his attention back at Trista, she was gone.


	4. Episode 53: Dress to Possess I

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 9: Bringer of Power

((Trista purged her heart with hatred and violence, but ever since Travis came into her life, her world has been turned upside down. A mysterious stranger has entered into both worlds, but what does he want? Is he friend or maybe foe? Could he be linked to The Bringer of Power?))

* * *

**Episode 53****: Dress to Possess I**

Zac ran downstairs, crossing over into his living room, seeing that Angela was fast asleep on the couch. She began tossing and turning, mumbling to the point where Zac approached to wake her up. He extended his hand, but it stopped short as Zac started to feel a rush of emotions all of a sudden.

"Shit! Now?" he complained, feeling a vision coming along. He started to stumble back as everything around him began to darken when unknowingly, Angela grabbed his hand and her eyes flashed opened. This fusion caused them to be sucked into a visionary world which happened once before back when Angela was knocked out and when Zac touched her, he foresaw the what-if future of the destruction of the O'megka K-I.

"Where are we?" asked Angela, everything around them was so fuzzy.

"I have no idea," answered Zac. Everything around them was black, but a square shape frame.

"Syrus!" called out Angela, seeing his face. Syrus began lifting up his head to the sound of Angela's voice.

"Syrus help us...where are you? A clue…something?" asked Angela. Syrus summoned up all the strength he had left and started to turn his head, looking all around the temple. Na'ash who was sitting Indian-style came out of mediation, realizing he was feeling the presence of someone beside the people in the room. He stood up as his senses led him to Syrus. Na'ash raised his hand which caused Angela to let go of Zac's arm and a shock knocked Zac down, landing on the rug.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, picking his head up.

"We have to tell the others," suggested Angela.

Trista closed the door behind her and checked the refrigerator. There was a note which read that her father was going to be late for dinner and that Trista's mom went off to do some grocery shopping. Trista's eyes darted to the left, hearing music coming from upstairs. She concentrated and spread out her senses, but felt the presence of no one throughout the entire house. She went toward the stairs and crept up lightly, watching every step. The music was coming from her room which was odd because she swore she turned everything off before she left for school.

Trista opened her door and saw no one in her room as she stepped inside. Her room was warm and cozy with pink walls and a queen size pink bed. Her closet doors were made from real wood and fading light from outside was coming through the opened windows. She approached her radio to turn it off but upon reaching out for it, her hand stopped short. The music playing prevented her from turning it off as it started to be a relaxing tempting melody. Her hand retracted back as she started to rub her neck allowing the music take over her. A sudden rush of wind caused Trista knock her head back as her hair danced in a frenzy. She brought her head down when her eyes turned completely white, a smile on her face caused it to subside and her eyes returned to normal.

Later on that day, the moon was full and lit up the sky so beautifully. Jenna was over at the Biohazard, hanging out with Metallica who wore a tightblack halter neck mini dress that showed her curves in all the right places. She wore a chain as a belt that draped down on her left side, looking like it was three chains on her and silver high heels to match.

Jenna had on a cute top and some dark blue jeans to make the outfit flow.

"Wooo!" screamed Jenna over the music, rocking to the beat.

"Gurl your crazy," said Metallica who was dancing with Darrel.

"Ya know it," said Jenna with a laugh. She was drawing in a crowd through her wild personality when she noticed a familiar figure walking into the club. Jenna separated herself from the others and headed over toward Trista and asked,

"What the hell are you doing here?" She scooted Jenna aside and said with a seductive grin,

"…I'm ready to party." Trista was wearing a dark blue jean jacket that stopped at her breast level. The chain around her neck came down inside her cleavage and out at the bottom of the jacket, touching her bare abs. She also had on a short skirt with black high heel boots on. Her hair was more in curls than the usual long flowing look.

Trista found her way onto the dance floor, feeling the seductive beat of the music playing all around her. She lifted her hands in the air as she swayed her hips back and forth. She soon swung her hands in the air as her hips started to roll up and down in a wave motion side to side. She turned around toward a guy and started to touch herself in a seductive motion, luring him to her web.

Trista ran her fingers through her hair and then caressed her neck oh so gently to the point where her hand stated to move downward, touching her soft warm snug breast, and then her small waist. She walked over to another guy, backing her butt up on him. He enjoyed it as she started to wind her butt upward and then slowly downward on him.

"Trista!" shouted T.K., grabbing her by the arm. "What the hell are you doing!" She smiled at him as he let go of her arm. She then wrapped her arms around his head and whispered in his ear,

"Guess again…"


	5. Episode 54: Dress to Possess II

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 9: Bringer of Power

((Trista purged her heart with hatred and violence, but ever since Travis came into her life, her world has been turned upside down. A mysterious stranger has entered into both worlds, but what does he want? Is he friend or maybe foe? Could he be linked to The Bringer of Power?))

* * *

**Episode 54****: Dress to Possess II **

"Trista!" shouted T.K., grabbing her by the arm. "What the hell are you doing!" She smiled at him as he let go of her arm. She then wrapped her arms around his head and whispered in his ear,

"Guess again sweetie." Worry took over his eyes as he took her arms off of him.

"Stella?"

"The one and only," she said with a grin. He reached out and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her as he said,

"Trista…you're in there somewhere right? Fight it…control your power." That's when Stella moved away from him.

"Controlled? What makes you think we want to be controlled?" she asked. T.K. looked around seeing that lots of guys crowding behind her. Suddenly the guys started to separate from what another as Stella develop a puzzling look on her face. All of a sudden, Stella moved back as if someone pushed her,

"Wha?" she asked as she was pushed again. "What are you doing to me?"

"Nothing," said T.K. as wind rushed through her, causing her to gasp.

"I did it…I got control," said Trista, pushing her hair back.

"Sweetness," said T.K. walking over to wrap his arms around her as the music switch to Rihanna's "Please don't stop the Music."

"Wanna dance?" she asked.

"What…now?" he asked.

"Yeah now. We didn't get to dance at the party because someone couldn't come," she said while looking at him.

Trista, Travis, and everybody in the club that wanted to dance, placed their hands in the air and started clapping to the beat. They placed their hands down and started smooth dancing to the beat. Trista moved her lower body very slowly, as if time was slowing down, her curves waving away in a seductive belly dance. Travis did the same, moving slow as if time had slowed down, but as the beat increased they moved more rapidly, feeling each other vibe.

Trista winded her body up and down in a snake-like motion, pressing her body onto his while he did the same. Trista turned around and placed her back against Travis' chest and caress the back of his neck with her hand. T.K. danced to the rapid fast beat; Trista never felt a dude like Travis before, his vibe was fresh and mysterious, the connection and or attraction between them was getting stronger…too strong…and maybe too quickly.

Trista moved her lower body very slowly, as her curves waving away in a seductive belly dance. Travis moved slow, soon facing each other again, the beat increasing as they moved more rapidly, feeling this sexually attraction they have for one another. Trista ran her fingers down her curly blonde hair, her body bouncing, pressing her body onto his while he did the same, only when both their bodies made contact, Their bodies separated and they gave each other some space, but still dancing ever so closely.

They continued to dance the same like the last chorus played. Trista started touching her body, teasing Travis with every bit. Travis kept moving when Trista halted without warning, seeing a hooded figure in the crowed over Travis' right shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked over the music. Trista stepped back, pumping into something by accident.

"Oh I'm sorr…Prince Dycoon?"


	6. Episode 55: Dress to Possess III

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 9: Bringer of Power

((Trista purged her heart with hatred and violence, but ever since Travis came into her life, her world has been turned upside down. A mysterious stranger has entered into both worlds, but what does he want? Is he friend or maybe foe? Could he be linked to The Bringer of Power?))

* * *

**Episode 55****: Dress to Possess III**

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"A green form of miasma is spreading within the kingdom. We need you all to come back to Elona," explained Prince Dycoon.

"Well we need to get Zac and Angela," said Trista. T.K. tugged her which caused her to turn toward his direction, seeing over him she saw Jenna waving her cell phone in the air, trying to get our attention with Angela and Zac by her side.

They came together and started exiting the back of the club when all of as sudden the music switched to "System." This chick with silky long black hair, and piercing dark eyes stood in the middle of the dance floor, her attention solely on Prince Dycoon.

She began swinging her hips at the beginning of the beat, getting his attention not based on her body language, but mostly on her stare. She lifted her right hand up and slowly told Dycoon to come here.

"What is this heifer doing?" asked Jenna.

"I dunno, but Dycoon is married," stressed Angela.

"Did we move?" asked Zac. They started to notice that there was some distance from them to Dycoon when they swore they were standing right next to him a moment ago.

"This heifer lost her damn mind," said Angela. The chick coiled her hands and as if on command, more and more people started to get in front of the gang, separating them from Dycoon even more.

Suddenly, her back was placed on Dycoon's chest, as her hand caressed the back of his neck so gently and yet seductively. Her body was moving to the music as the prince just stood there as if frozen by some un-seeable hypnotic spell of some sort. She then pushed off of him and turned around to face him and only him. Her hands were moving all around, but in winding motions as her stomach and hips started to move in a up and down movement.

Her hand went out to Dycoon, telling him to come to her.

"Wig-ji!" shouted a voice over the loudness coming from the DJ booth. The chick darted her eyes back and forth as Dycoon seem to be back to his old self, and headed back over toward the gang. The chick glared, enraged and yet…what's done is done.

"Where they going. They always disappearing?" asked Metallica, seeing Jenna, Zac, Trista, T.K., and Angela heading out the back way with Prince Dycoon close behind them. Soon, Metallica felt the hand of a female on her shoulder. The chick who was dancing with Dycoon now has her sights set on Metallica fell drunkenly attracted to the chick's vibe as they began dancing with one another.

"Damn, can we ever get a break?" asked Trista.

"You had almost three months," answered Zac.

"Ohhh yeah," said Trista, now thinking back.

Once out of sight, Prince Dycoon summoned his sword and with it, created a portal as they closed their eyes, allowing the power of the Craft to flow through them. They touched their chest with both heads, allowing all five senses to take effect of their element. They slowly extended their hands as their Crystal Hearts came out of them…levitating in the hands. Their Crystal Hearts surrounded around T.K.'s Heart.

"Water…Fire…Earth…Air…Lightning," said each one of them. T.K.'s Crystal Heart connected the others with an electrical chain. He lifted the hearts up in the air as they started to spin.

"…Warriors…UNLEASH!" screamed out T.K. as he folded both pinky and ring finger of both hands and with his palm up, pointed at the Crystal Hearts with his pointer and middle finger.

Jenna sprouted from the earth itself, freshly new and rejuvenated. She was wearing a really short sleeveless dark green top that was overlapped by a fishnet armor piece and also on her bare arms. The top exposed her stomach and a chain with a lock that was her belt. She had on dark green pants with a zipper on the side of the pants that went all the way down, big dark green and black boots, black and dark green punching gloves, and a black and dark green spiked collar. Her spiked out hair was spiked downward in a slant and she had two long pieces of green hair dangle down in front of her face. A tattoo of her Crystal Heart the Cube appeared above her breast level on her chest as she yelled out, "OH YEAH…Earth!"

Zac surrounded himself with fire as the heat warmed him body. He was wearing a long cloak or robe that appeared only on his left side. It was dark red with a tattoo of his Crystal Heart the Tetrahedron wrapped around it. In the center he had on a plated armor and on the right side a black sleeve, black pants leg, and two black boots as he yelled out, "Fire!"

Trista was surrounded by wind, being ever freer as it lifted her up in the air. She was wearing grey pants with white boots, a sky blue flowing skirt that was split in three ways, white belt with two grey beaded ropes dangling down it, a short long sleeve top that was sky blue and covered her back, but lifted up and exposed the stomach which had a tattoo of her Crystal Heart the Octahedron around her belly button, and sky blue gloves as she screamed out, "Wind!"

Angela was around water and wave came crashing down on top of her. She jumped up out of the water wearing light purple leg plated armor that went all the way up her thigh, a flowing blue split skirt, a light purple bra armor that also covered her entire right arm and hand, and a blue cloth wrapped around her left arm. A tattoo of her Crystal Heart the Icosahedron appeared on the side of her lower back and screamed out, "Water!"

T.K. was by lightning that came crashing down on top of him. He picked himself up wearing dark yellow boots, black baggy pants, a dark yellow belt that went around his waist, black sleeveless vest with black hood, black leg warmers that covered his arms. A tattoo of his Crystal Heart the Dodecahedron appeared on the back of his neck as he yelled out, "Lightning!" All five to them stood together, ready for action what soon to come when they step inside that portal, however when out of nowhere the hooded figure started running along a brick wall, pushed off, and kicked Prince Dycoon in the face, sending him flying into some trashcans.

Unbeknownst to anyone…a mysterious guy in an all white suit came out of the shadows, interested in the fight that was taking place. His white halo eyes noted and followed every attack.


	7. Episode 56: The Bringer of Power

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 9: Bringer of Power

((Trista purged her heart with hatred and violence, but ever since Travis came into her life, her world has been turned upside down. A mysterious stranger has entered into both worlds, but what does he want? Is he friend or maybe foe? Could he be linked to The Bringer of Power?))

* * *

**Episode 56****: The Bringer of Power**

He then jumped up in mid air and kicked both Jenna and Trista at the same time, knocking them down. Both Zac and Travis attacked the hooded figure in unison and surprisingly the hooded figure kept up. First he blocked Zac punch and then Travis' kick and then he fought back which they blocked in return. This went on for a couple of minutes until the hooded figure did a headstand and spun his legs around, kicking both Zac and Travis at the same time, hitting the ground hard.

The hooded figure turned around and started to close the portal by locking his hands.

"Lalalumla!" cast Angela, creating several large jets of water that surround the opponent, causing him to move out of the way, but this time, Angela manipulated their movement like a whip and it smacked into the hooded figure, throwing him straight into the portal.

"Angela!" shouted Zac.

"Was an accident," she said, not meaning to send the dude back to Elona.

"Move now!" shouted Prince Dycoon, jumping through the portal. They all did the same, ending up within the castle as the hooded figure waited for them.

Within Elona, Princess Aureka's kingdom, Laberia was coming into contact with a strange green form of miasma. Where ever this thick cloud came into contact with a person, that person would drop dead.

"AHH!" screamed the villagers as they run for cover. All of a sudden the miasma shifted, moving forward toward the castle now. Upon reaching the steps the miasma clumped together and started to form what looked like to be a figure.

Strange creepy organ music started to play in the background. All of a sudden a pair of huge dark green shaded eyes appeared over him. The eyes had a very small pupil with shading around it.

Strange creepy organ music started to play in the background. A beautiful tall woman with long wavy green hair, eyes, and lips; she was wearing all black and green gown with green high heeled boots. Her dark green shaded eyes had a very small pupil with shading around it.

Guards began running down the stairs, but all she did was either curl or flick her hand, sending a gas cloud that engulfed them, causing them to pass out.

"Freeze!" shouted Angela as the Elemental Warriors flew down the stairs.

"Who are you?" asked T.K.

"Ah, so you are the Elemental Warriors…you're nothing more than children playing in an adult game," she said.

"Okay I am sick of everyone calling us children. Hello, eighteen next year," mumbled Jenna.

"Ya know," said Angela, agreeing.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I…am Chakca, Maharani of the Dynasty. The Bringer of Power."

"Wait what? I thought we destroyed the last one," said Zac.

"What is going on?" asked Jenna.

"Wife…of Xion," finished Chakca.

"Wi…did she just say WIFE!" stressed Angela, while looking at the gang.

"YOU!" shouted Zac. Chakca tilted her head a little. "Those eyes, those eyes!" pointed Zac. Chakca gave a clever smirk as they all looked into her eyes.

"Heyyy, so it was you who was in the planet Mahlu's at the Zara temple. You were the one who set the Knights of K-I free…meaning you also set Kibosh free then," said Trista.

"Guilty as ever," admitted Chakca.

"Why! What the hell do you what here? All this shit that has been happening to us was because of you," stated T.K.

"…like I care," said Chakca as she waved her hand, sending a gust of miasma that knocked both Jenna and Trista off the stairs.

"Atri!" shouted Angela.

"Ninu!" cast Zac. But Chakca's attack was quicker and the miasma literally ate both of their attacks and knocked them out off the stairs, leaving Travis the only one standing. Travis was ready for her, but to his surprise she stood up to him. She was much taller than he was and yes so beautiful. She grabbed him and their lips pressed together. Travis tried fighting back to get away, but he soon found out that behind her beauty, she was much stronger than he was too. He felt his lungs suffocating with smoke as they separated. She looked him dead in the eyes and said in a serious tone of voice,

"You…are nothing." Chakca threw him off of the stairs and marched her way forward, there didn't seem like anyone could stop her. Gas swept the hall ways, stunning Aureka's best guards from moving.

"Princess Aureka!" said Chakca, pushing the huge double doors open that led to the throne room.

"Chakca!" gasped Princess Aureka. "You were banished."

"Yes…yes I was," she said, walking slowly over toward them. "But I'm back now, we so have to chat."

"What the hell do you want," demanded Princess Aureka.

"Cut the _xis_, you know what I want," she answered.

"Impossible. He's dead and not only my family, but the Elemental Warriors made sure he would stay dead," said Princess Aureka.

"This is true. But you see…we found away around it…isn't that right Prince Dycoon," said Chakca with a grin while twirling a strain of her green hair. Princess Aurkea turned to him and asked,

"You know her?" She knew that her husband only knew about Xion, but just like the Elemental Warriors never knew he had a wife.

"We already met…or at least danced muahahah," said Chakca. She puffed her lips and blew a small puff as Prince Dycoon grabbed his head. He felt groggy and unbalanced as flashes from the night club danced in his head. The room began spinning as he tipped back and collapsed on the floor.

"DYCOON!" screamed Aureka, running to him. She sat on the floor and placed his head on her thighs. "What in the name of Vyga did you do!"

"Oh he's just under a little spell that's all. Now if you would be so kind and hand him over?" asked Chakca.

"NO!" shouted Princess Aureka as she placed his head back down and jumped up. She summoned up a blinding energy ball that could whip out a town. She threw it, but they didn't call Chakca the Bringer of Power for nothing as she flicked both her hands in one motion. This force caused the energy ball to implode which sent the princess flying back straight into the royal chairs. She smashed into them and into the wall behind them, creating a crack.

Chakca approached the fallen princess and waved her hand over the cracked on the wall. The entire wall began to split in two and there in a black box was an ancient mystifying helmet. She took the helmet out of the box, only to disappear in her hand. Chakca then went over to grab Prince Dycoon and picked him up, caring him in her arms out of the castle for he belonged to her now. Aureka colorful eyes opened up lightly as she tried belting out the word no, but in return just heard Chakca's wicked cackle, "Huhahahahuh. Huhahahahhuuuh."

"PRINCESS!" shouted the Elemental Warriors, rushing to her aid.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Trista.

"She…she took Dycoon," said Princess Aureka.

"What! Why?" asked Travis.

"…she's going to resurrect Xion…"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Isn't he dead?" asked Angela.

"She's the Bringer of Power…what better way to achieve ultimate power than by bringing her husband back to life," explained Aureka in a sobbing tone.

"That's not all you'll have to worry about. It's going to get worse...much worse." The Elemental Warriors looked up to see the hooded figure. They stood up real fast in a fighting stance, ready to pounce on him.

"Oh yeah, and how the hell would you know?" asked Zac. The hooded figure removed his hood, pushing back his short cut wild rainbow-ish hair and looked directly down at Princess Aureka and said to her,

"I would know because I am Prince Leo Micah Leonn'e Vandarama…your future son…"


	8. Episode 57: The White Diamond

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 9: Bringer of Power

((Trista purged her heart with hatred and violence, but ever since Travis came into her life, her world has been turned upside down. A mysterious stranger has entered into both worlds, but what does he want? Is he friend or maybe foe? Could he be linked to The Bringer of Power?))

* * *

**Episode 57****: The White Diamond **

"My…my future son?" stuttered Princess Aureka as she stood up slowly.

"We don't have much time. According to my sources, Chakca has already collected both boots and left gauntlet," said Prince Leo.

"Wait wait. You're from the future?" asked Trista, trying to get some straight answers.

"…yes, I come from Imperial City of the 22nd Century. Chakca will use Dycoon, I mean my dad as a sacrifices to bring Xion back to life."

"She's going to kill our Prince…why?" asked Angela.

"Chakca felt that my dad's power is the closest to Xion's," explained Prince Leo. Princess Aureka walked over and gave her son a hug and whispered,

"It's good to see you then." She let go of him and looked at the others and said, "We have to find him before the ceremony."

"Riiiight…ummm, one tiny small problem," said Prince Leo.

"What?" asked T.K.

"Promise you won't freak?" he asked Princess Aureka who was puzzled. "I kinda…lost the Flora Crystal," he said with a fake smile.

"YOU WHAT!!" screamed Princess Aureka that caused the whole entire building to rumble for a second.

"You said you wouldn't freak," complained Prince Leo.

"Vyga be damned! You lost our family's precious artifact?" she asked seriously.

"Aureka, it wasn't my fault. It must have fallen out when I came here or something. I sense it by Junglar."

"Junglar?" asked the Princess.

"Junglar…west of here…I think," said Prince Leo.

"…you mean the Dark Forest?" she asked.

"Wow, still called that huh?" asked Prince Leo while scratching his head.

"Warriors, please head out and try to delay the ceremony for as long as you can while I go and spend time with my forgetful son," said Princess Aureka.

"Chakca's a powerful little cookie," said Jenna.

"Yeah, we might have to knight up," said Zac.

"Flora Crystal…UNLEASH!" said the Princess as the lotus flower crystal transformed into the Millennium Sword. The sword formed, but this time the crystal was placed in the center of the cross-guard. She touched the grip and with that transformed into warrior mode outfit.

Princess Aureka's rainbow colored hair that is usually tided in a ponytail, was untied and draped down to her lower back. She was wearing an all out white coat that draped down and out like an open skirt at the bottom. The coat also had a lilac outlining around it. She had on a blue skirt with knee-high white and purple outlined boot. She had two blue belts wrapped around her stomach and blue shoulder pads.

They were outside as she climbed on her horse. Leo jumped up on the back, holding onto Aureka's waist. "HEEYA!" she shouted, whipping on the reins as the horse sped off down the pathway toward the Dark Forest.

"Once we enter the forest, our powers will be limited. The Sharads will be waiting as well," warned Princess Aureka.

"…stellar," said Prince Leo, ready for what's to come. The Dark Forest was dense and the undergrowth made it more difficult for the horse to run through. The horse made a sharp right turn and then a left as an uneasy presence coming from the forest started to expand.

"Aureka!" shouted Prince Leo. Princess Aureka turned her head, as a dark armored horse run toward the backside of her. Soon after another came from the left, hot on there trail.

"Look out!" shouted Prince Leo as Princess Aureka's attention went back on the dirt road, seeing crystallized creatures called the Witiko. These creatures have an intense craving for human flesh and the fear that one will turn into a cannibal upon one bite or scratch.

"Whhhhhoooaaaa!" said Princess Aureka as the horse stopped in a sudden halt, sending Prince Leo flying right off the horse, landing in the dirt road. "Woops, sorry," she apologized. Princess Aureka got off the horse and told it to go as she turned to face the incoming Sharads.

The two Sharads charged forward while on their armored horses as Princess Aureka jumped in midair and kicked them both at the same time. This caused them to fall off their horses, hitting the ground hard as their horses rushed away, leaving them behind.

They both stood up at the same time and took out their sword as the princess starting twirling her sword. Princess Aureka's sword made contact with the first Sharad and then to the second Sharad. They went back and forth with till until Aureka spun around and kicked the first Sharad, knocking him down for a moment. She then let go of her sword which landed in her left hand and while her back was turned, placed the sword by her back as the second Sharad's sword came down on it. She then pushed up and twirled her sword around, causing the second Sharad to lose his as it flew out his hand. With her back still turned she jabbed her sword back, stabbing the second Sharad and turned around, kicking the first Sharad in his face as it tried to get back up again.

"RAAA!" screamed the two Witikos as they sent claw-like daggers right at Leo. He did the horn symbol with this hands and cast,

"Essme vente underlay!" The roots and vines from the trees grabbed and wrapped around the Witikos and dragged them aside,

"Go!" shouted the princess. Prince Leo dashed forward, only to feel something wrapping around his ankle. The whip was pulled, causing Leo to trip and land on the ground. He turned around seeing a big muscular figure with a horned helmet on. He was orange and his cat-o-nine-tails had nine balls attach to the end of it.

"Kaboom!" said Leo, shockingly. Kaboom had on dark pants, no shoes, and belt-like straps that crisscrossed on his chest. Kaboom twirled his whip making Leo move out of the way as all nine balls was brought down, hitting the spot where he was sitting which caused an explosion upon contact.

"HA!" screamed Princess Aureka, throwing her sword at Kaboom. But, he turned around and threw his whip out as it coiled around the sword. He lifted the whip up and then pulled back, making the sword turn around and fly right back at the princess. She gasp as she grabbed the sword by clapping the blade which made bend over backwards and once it was clear she let it go and it flew passed her and into the first Sharad.

"You wanna play, we'll play…" grinned Leo. Prince Leo came at Kaboom, punching him over and over again, but nothing seemed to be fazing him physically. Kaboom started to chuckle in a deep voice; Leo then punched him in his face with his right hand, then again with his left. He then spun around and hit him with the back of his left hand and then grabbed his belts. He tugged on them and back flipped behind him, but instead of landing on the ground, Leo landed on Kaboom's back. Leo then kicked Kaboom, sending him straight into a tree where his head smashed into it.

"AHH!" screamed Kaboom, finding out that his head is stuck. Prince Leo jumped on Kaboom's back and pushed, grabbing a tree branch. He then jumped up again and grabbed the crystal that was dangling from a tree branch. Kaboom tugged with all his might and pulled his head out. He then made a run for it as Prince Leo found his way back down to the ground.

"Ouch!" said Leo, feeling a sharp pain. The crystal in his hand stated to glow, levitating when all of a sudden his Crystal Heart came out of him. Both the Crystal Heart and the Flora Crystal started to spin around each other as Leo press them together by locking his hands. Light shined through the cracks in his hands while he held it up high above him. He opened them and a rush of white light burst through, bringing forth life back into the Dark Forest. What was once dark and decade now lush with rich soil and green healthy leafs, looking like a jungle.

Over at the castle, "Okay, how the hell are we supposed to figure out where the right gauntlet is located?" asked Trista.

"Yeah, where would it be?" questioned Angela.

"Cloud Nine maybe?" suggested T.K.

"It was Nishka's base of operations," said Zac.

"That's true," said Angela.

"Let's fly over there then, won't hurt," said Jenna.

He started to lower his hands as Princess Aureka approached him,

"It…it…you evolved it." This newly formed crystal was a thin shaped diamond the bottom was wrapped in delicate silver, adorned by the beautiful glimmer of it. The top dangling from a chain loosely, as if kept in check by the very fabric of time, crowned with silver filigree locking the beauty of the crystal away enslaving it to its needs and desires.

"The White Diamond Crystal?" whispered Prince Leo, collapsing to the ground as the White Diamond floated to him connecting to his ear as if an earring.


	9. Episode 58: Sixth Element Revealed

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 9: Bringer of Power

((Trista purged her heart with hatred and violence, but ever since Travis came into her life, her world has been turned upside down. A mysterious stranger has entered into both worlds, but what does he want? Is he friend or maybe foe? Could he be linked to The Bringer of Power?))

* * *

**Episode 58****: Sixth Element Revealed**

The Elemental Warriors flew up toward Cloud Nine, high up in the sky.

"Okay, if I was a hand thingy glove…where would I hide?" asked Jenna.

"Gauntlet sweetie…learn it," suggested Trista.

"Ass hun…kiss it," said Jenna, snapping right back. They began to look around, shoving stuff here and there. The place was empty which seemed odd, but then again maybe it was for the best.

"Whose bright idea was this anyways?" asked Trista, sitting down in a chair.

"…all of ours," said T.K.

"Oh…right," said Trista while scooted the chair, "Ahh!" The chair fell backwards, causing her to scream.

"You alright?" T.K. asked, walking over to help her up.

"I'm fine, I'm…ooo," said Trista seeing that the chair unlocked and exposed a trapdoor. Jenna came over and opened the trapdoor and inside was the right hand gauntlet, a part of the armor Xion wore. Jenna closed the trapdoor and they moved and placed the chair back where it was.

"Okay, so we now know where the gauntlet is, now what?" asked Angela.

"We need to find Chakca and do as Aureka told us and stall," said T.K.

"How are we supposed to do that? Not like we actually know where she is?" asked Trista.

"We do know she has the spell book right?" asked Zac.

"How else would she know about us and our powers," added Jenna.

"So maybe instead of us going after Chakca, we go after the spell book," suggested Zac as everyone looked at him with blank stares.

"How do you suggest we do this?" asked T.K.

"We…wish for it of course," smiled Zac.

"…wish for it? As in wishcraft?" asked Jenna.

"Well I can't do it, but if we combine and fuse our wishes as one, the spell book should react and do the rest for us. After all, it's still our book," informed Zac.

All five of them stood on the star-like symbol on the floor in the center of the room. Behind the golden chair was a huge stain glass window and swinging inside back and forth in front of the stain glass window was a huge pendulum from a clock. They began listening to the sounds of the pendulum, which created a nice serene calm effect over them.

"Focus on one wish and one wish only," said Travis, now speaking over the swing clock. Everyone's breathing started to deepen and slow down in unison as they closed their eyes. "Picture the book in your mind and let it guide you, aid you with the presence that everything will be okay," he instructed.

"No way," said Jenna.

"What?" asked Angela while opening her eyes. They all started to do the same thing and notice they weren't in Cloud Nine anymore, but what seemed like an underground cave system. Trista pointed at the light that was coming from the end of the tunnel.

"Behold Dark Mistress, the Double Dragon," said Yaris. In front of them was a ignoramus crystal-type diamond with two matching bronze dragons on the sides looking like handles.

"Excellent…We'll take this, nothing more," informed Chakca while holding the Book of the Craft. The Sharad soldiers that were with them surround the object and began to lift it up. "You can come out now," she said.

The Elemental Warriors came out, but on guard just in case. By looking at the cave they must have been digging for the longest. Light was coming from the lanterns that were lit.

"Come to stop me I'm guessing," said Chakca while turning around, "Or is it your book you want?"

"Both, now had it over and surrender before anyone gets hurt," said T.K. while conjuring up a lightning spell.

"Don't you get it? Your elemental magic and powers is nowhere near the level of my chaos magic," informed Chakca.

"Chaos magic?" asked Jenna.

"An ancient form of negative energy bending, way before you alls. Besides, if I were you, I would pay less attention to me and more on the sixth warrior."

"You know about that?" asked Zac.

"Oh yes, there's like a full page of her right here," said Chakca, flipping to the page.

"Her? It's another girl?" asked Trista.

"You tell me," smiled Chakca, waving hand as a portal summoned forth next to them. A girl fell through and the portal, landing on the dirt ground hard. Once out the portal then closed itself.

"METALLICA!" shouted Trista through a shocking tone as everyone gasped.

"How the HELL did I get here?" she asked with a puzzling look on her face as she started to look around.

"Congratulations Metallica Hawke, for you are the sixth element…Elemental Warrior of Metal," explained Chakca.

"An elemental what?" asked Metallica.

"NO WAY! There is no way that heifer is the sixth member," complained Trista.

"Yeah, she hasn't displayed any signs of magic or anything," said Angela.

"Well…I mean she did do this thing," said Trista, unable to find the words.

"Please explain," said T.K. in a c'mon tone.

"She did…do this thing with her eyes. They flashed for whatever and the lockers opened up or something," said Trista.

"And you're telling us this NOW!" shouted Jenna.

"I thought nothing of it, beside I saw Yaris and my thoughts ventured off to somewhere else," she defended.

"Who the hell are you people?" asked Metallica. The gang started to look at each other, unable to understand.

"She doesn't recognize us?" whispered Angela.

"Must be…the power of the god's effect on us," suggested T.K.

"Vedday osh tyrume Kosh Derru perru. Vedday osh tyrume Kosh Derru perru. Vedday osh tyrume Kosh Derru perru venedad!" chanted Chakca, waving her hand above the page. Grey scale light began to surround Metallica, engulfing her whether she had a say in it or not.

Metallica was bombarded by metal beneath the ground as it latched onto her. She was wearing a hooded white robe with dark green outlining. She also had on green pointy toed lather boots and a green belt that draped down in the middle. "Oh it feels so good to be…bad," she said with a grin, in her elemental armor as her eyes flashed demonically for a split second.


	10. Episode 59: Metal

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 9: Bringer of Power

((Trista purged her heart with hatred and violence, but ever since Travis came into her life, her world has been turned upside down. A mysterious stranger has entered into both worlds, but what does he want? Is he friend or maybe foe? Could he be linked to The Bringer of Power?))

* * *

**Episode 59****: Metal **

"Whoa she transformed," said Angela shockingly.

"Your tricks won't work on us Chakca. We defeated your children and we'll certainly defeat you," said T.K.

"Children?" asked Chakca who was puzzled

"Children of Xion," added Jenna.

"Ohhhh…them," she said with disgust in her voice. "They're not my children."

"Not my children say whaddd?" asked Trista.

"When Xion vanished he…somehow manifested three different parts of him. Thus not making them our legit children," explained Chakca.

"So the three bastards we faced were merely clones of him?" asked Zac.

"Get rid of them," ordered Chakca. Liquid metal ran down Metallica's arm, onto her hands. As she began lifting them the liquid metal started to harden and form long 12-inch metal claws.

"Dammmmmn," said the Elemental Warriors. Metallica jumped in the air and launched her claws as she was coming back down which caused Angela, Jenna, and Zac to put up a shield. However it was somehow shattered.

"Hey, Trista is mine!" shouted Yaris, charging in. Yaris swung a fist at T.K., but he lucky dodged it in time and countered it with a spin kick which was blocked by her arm. All of a sudden the book lit up,

"Clivva!" said Jenna, casting a new spell. This spell manipulated the roots of plants and trees from above to come down and immobilize Metallica by grabbing her right arm and left leg. Metallica used her left hand and cut through the roots like paper.

"Ast Enve!" cast Metallica flicking her hand, causing multiple sickle-shaped energy beams to be fired. Three of those beams hit Jenna.

Zac grabbed Yaris and pinned her down while T.K. asked Metallica to forgive him, unleashing a lightning attack on her. The attack hi, making Metallica kneel to the ground, but she stood up like it didn't faze her. Travis' eyes widen seeing that she absorbed the lightning as it traveled all around her body. With her claws lifted up she sent his attack right back at him which caused Angela to step in front of him casting a defense spell,

"Zen-baladen!" Water swirled around them, creating a water shield that can absorb electrical attacks.

"Vyga be damned, they're too close to the book," complained Chakca. At that time the Sharads finally lifted the Double Dragon alter.

"Let's move out!" shouted Chakca, closing the book. Seconds later everyone disappeared, but the Elemental Warriors.


	11. Episode 60: The Gauntlet

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 9: Bringer of Power

((Trista purged her heart with hatred and violence, but ever since Travis came into her life, her world has been turned upside down. A mysterious stranger has entered into both worlds, but what does he want? Is he friend or maybe foe? Could he be linked to The Bringer of Power?))

* * *

**Episode 60****: The Gauntlet**

"Dammed!" cussed Jenna, seeing that they were now the only people in the cave.

"We had them," said Trista.

"Metallica…is being controlled. More crap on our things to do list," complained Angela.

"What should we do now?" asked Jenna.

"Let's…head back to Cloud Nine," suggested T.K.

Before they knew it, they were back at Cloud Nine where they were greeted by the princess and Leo.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Chakca took this huge crystal thing with two dragons on the sides," explained Jenna.

"We have to figure out where her base is at," said Leo.

"What…what's that on your ear?" asked Angela curiously.

"It's the White Diamond Crystal…tenth evolutionary stage of the crystal," said Princess Aureka.

"Tenth transformation?" asked Trista.

"You mean the crystal is ten generation old?" asked T.K.

"Yes. Those who are born in the Royal Family to set them apart from others in the Kingdom we keep our last names throughout marriage," said the princess.

"But you only have one…well two now last names," said Jenna.

"There comes a time when a generation is picked to fuse all of their last names into one single name after marriage thus restarting the cycle over again, which my parents was that generation," she explained.

"Out of curiosity…what is your full name?" asked Trista.

"HELLO, future in danger here!" shouted Leo, trying to get everyone back on track.

"I'll tell it to you all when I become queen. I don't think Chakca is in Elona," said the princess.

"Then where could she be…better yet, how can we find her?" asked Leo.

"You're future boy, you tell us," said Trista which Jenna stepped on her foot, telling her telepathically that he is a prince and to have some respect.

"We us the gauntlet. Since she has the rest of the armor, it will be drown to the others and with enough power will point the way," suggested Princess Aureka.

"Worth a shot," said T.K., getting the gauntlet.

"Leo I will need your aid to suppress the negativity," she asked.

"Oh ummm, sure," he said hesitantly. T.K. gave the princess the armored glove while she and Leo placed their hands over it. They began concentrating, syncing their power as the gauntlet started to shake from the princess' other hand. It then lifted up and pointed up at the sky, passed the two planets close to Elona.

"I don't get it?" asked Trista.

"By the gods…unlike yours, our solar system is made up of ten planets. The tenth one being a chaotic planet called Hexsidus. Similar to the Earth as it was first being molded," she explained.

"Molded? As in volcanoes, melted rock, etc?" asked Trista.

"Wow, you actually stayed awake in Earth Science?" asked Angela. Trista just gave Angela a scolding look.

"We must leave now and stop them. Before we leave I must insist you transform again and Knight up," said Princess Aureka.

They all stood in a V formation with T.K. being in the middle. They materialized their swords through their platonic solids around their neck. With their Katana's pointed forward T.K. began the transformation,

"Elemental Warriors…" he brought his sword over his head, almost touching his back. Zac and Angela crossed their swords touched Travis' while Jenna and Trista placed their swords on Zac's and Angela's.

"Earth…Fire…Wind…Water…Lighting," each of them said.

"UNITE!" shouted T.K., lifting up his and everyone else's as a barrage of red, blue, green, white, and yellow light bombarded them. The light attached to their skin, transforming into armor.

The ground covered Jenna with dirt, upon hardening into armor. She was wearing an emerald breastplate and backplate. Her hands were ingauntlets, but her arms were exposed. Jenna was also wearing a leather belt type armored skirt. Her spiked out hair wasn't spiked anymore, but down and long, covering most of the backplate. Her hair fully green now, but the tips were black. The shard's power inside the Cube around her neck transferred from there to her hand as she grabbed her Katana, transforming it as well. It transformed into a giant heavy sized axe looking-type sword, "I am the Elementalist of Earth!"

Fire engulfed Zac, upon hardening into armor. He had the same thing Jenna had, but his armor was the color ruby, his arm was completely covered, but he had Plate armor instead of a skirt for the legs, knees, and ankles. The shard's power inside the Tetrahedron around his neck transferred from there to his hand as he grabbed his Katana, transforming it as well. It transformed into a double-bladed sword, "I am the Elementalist of Fire!"

The winds twist and turn around Trista, upon hardening into armor. She was wearing the same armor Jenna was wearing, but it took upon a diamond-type color. The shard's power inside the Octahedron around her neck transferred from there to her hand as she grabbed her Katana, transforming it as well. It transformed into butterfly swords which the outer handles had spikes, "I am the Elementalist of Wind!"

Water took over Angela, upon hardening into armor. She had the same armor as the other girls, but hers took on the color of sapphire. The shard's power inside the Icosahedron around her neck transferred from there to her hand as she grabbed her Katana, transforming it as well. It transformed into a black bladed sword, "I am the Elementalist of Water!"

Lightning kindled Travis, upon hardening into armor. He had the same armor Zac had, but it took on the color of citrine. The shard's power inside the Dodecahedron around his neck transferred from there to his hand as he grabbed his Katana, transforming it as well. It transformed into hook swords, "I am the Elementalist of Lightning!" All five to them stood together and said as one, "Together we are the Elemental Knights!"

"Transporte venta!" cast Princess Aureka as the Vorpax opened up. They stepped inside of the swirling green shade of light which sent them to the tenth planet Hexsidus.


	12. Episode 61: Planetary Alignment

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 9: Bringer of Power

((Trista purged her heart with hatred and violence, but ever since Travis came into her life, her world has been turned upside down. A mysterious stranger has entered into both worlds, but what does he want? Is he friend or maybe foe? Could he be linked to The Bringer of Power?))

* * *

**Episode 61****: Planetary Alignment**

A beam of light traveled from the planet Elona, straight to Hexsidus. The beam crash landed on a flatted rock surface. The Elemental Knights looked around seeing that the land was combined with heat from radioactive breakdown, residual heat, and heat from the pressure of contraction, caused the planet at this stage to be almost molten. To protect them form the heat, Aureka cast a spell upon landing. Jenna pointed out two people guarding the temple-like structure.

"Hey boys," taunted Trista, flipping back her hair. "I'm so hot." The two guards stared at her when suddenly she locked her swords and released her Diamond Whirlwind attack that removed the guards from their post.

Both Angela and Zac busted through the gate of the temple and with their swords, blocked the swords drawn by two more Sharad guards. That's when Jenna flew up and used her Emerald Avalanche to subdue them.

Within the ceremony hall, ceremonial dancers called Berserkers performed a tribal dance for their master return. In their bearskin tribal costumes, they began dancing around the centerfold as the Sharads moved the Double Dagon in place. Na'ash began placing the Dark Diamond in the West direction. He then placed the skull North, all three Children of Xion's weapons East, and the Book of the Craft was in Chakca's possession who was in the direction South.

"It is time…bring them," she ordered. Shadow Priests entered the room and with them were Prince Dycoon, Syrus, Frost, and Tyisim. The three were chained, but the prince as Na'ash somehow shoved him inside the huge Double Dragon diamond. Prince Dycoon stumbled inside; stepping on what was Xion's armor. After Na'ash was done, he then left the area, however back in the hall; the gang was greeted by Metallica in the front and Yaris in the back.


	13. Episode 62: Death of an Elemental

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 9: Bringer of Power

((Trista purged her heart with hatred and violence, but ever since Travis came into her life, her world has been turned upside down. A mysterious stranger has entered into both worlds, but what does he want? Is he friend or maybe foe? Could he be linked to The Bringer of Power?))

* * *

**Episode 62****: Death of an Elemental Warrior **

Metallica stepped forward, dragging her new weapon of choice. Her metal nails must have melted and reshaped itself forming this new weapon. Metallica pulled a massive chain with ease and at the end of the right side was a huge spike ball. On the left end was a grappling hook. Their eyes widen with fear as Metallica swung the chain with the spike ball at the end first, over her head. They all moved out of the way as Metallica's grip loosened, letting the chain go.

The chain zipped through Metallica's hand as the grappling hook end was coming up. The spike ball traveled at great speed, as Jenna jumped out of the way. The spike ball crashed into a wall, presumed stuck. Metallica with grace pulled the chain back, causing the spike ball to come unstuck and as the chain zoomed retracted, she lifted up her left hand and started twirling the other end of the chain with the grappling hook to it. This gave the clear as Yaris pounced on Trista.

With the other end of the chain still coming back, Metallica did a 360 degree turn, launching the grappling hook, grabbing the last part of the spike ball chain. Jenna smacked the grapping hook with her axe as Prince Leo spiraled in the air out of the way matrix style. He landed roughly, but dashed straight toward her. She saw him coming so she pulled the grappling hook's chain with her left hand and twirled her body around, letting go of the spike ball. As the grappling hook was coming back to Metallica the spike ball headed toward T.K. who knew that he couldn't avoid this attack with his swords. Even if she dodged it, the chain itself would get him. So as the spike ball approached, he crossed his swords, wrapped them within the chain and then reversed the attack by swinging he sword to his left causing the spike ball to smash into a different section of the wall.

Metallica, pulled the chain with the spike ball end back and as Trista landed notice that she already launched the grappling hook. She jumped, but this time as the grappling hook passed her, Metallica lifted the chain up and down causing a wave motion to appear. The wave made the chain rap around Trista's left foot and as it touched the floor, Metallica pulled on the chain causing Trista to slip and fall hard onto the floor. Trista had a surprising look on her face.

While on the floor, Metallica made her way toward her by spinning the chain around, her right hand almost touching the spike ball itself. Metallica saw fear in Trista's green eyes and liked it as she slammed the spike ball down. Trista did the only thing she could do and rolled to the left out of the way when it hit, breaking tiled floor. Metallica kept doing it over and over and on the last smash, Trista got up on all fours and tried to run, but Metallica lifted the chain up and down, creating that wave effect again, causing Trista to spiral in the air and slam back down to the ground.

Just as Metallica was about to slam the spike ball on top of Trista once and for all, Yaris doubled kicked Metallica back, causing her to drop her weapon. The weapon liquefied and vanished as Metallica stood up with a pissed expression on her face.

"I love you Trista. I just want to play with you, is that so much to ask for?" asked Yaris, standing over her.

"Uh…hell yeah, considering that play is to kill," said Trista, moving her feet thus tripping Yaris. Trista stood up as did Yaris.

"You don't get it do you?" asked Yaris.

"I get it. I…am you," said Trista. The rage inside Yaris overwhelmed her as she swung her hand, sending five sharp claws at Trista.

"Scarlarno!" cast Trista. With this new spell, she was able to switch her position with that of Yaris, who had just fired claws at Trista's heart. Yaris was now standing in the spot Trista was in and was hit in the chest by her own claws. Yaris had a shocking look on her face, stunned that Trista betrayed her. Soon Yaris' body was no more and disappeared.

"Travis!" shouted Angela. T.K. looked over to see Trista turning around with blood on her hand.

"Trista!" he shouted, running toward her. He embraced her, not understand what just happed. Yaris got hit, not her.

"We were one once," she said in a faint voice. "I…I love you." Trista fell in Travis' arms, heart not beating anymore.

"Trista…Trista…TRISTA!!"


	14. Episode 63: There will be Blood

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 9: Bringer of Power

((Trista purged her heart with hatred and violence, but ever since Travis came into her life, her world has been turned upside down. A mysterious stranger has entered into both worlds, but what does he want? Is he friend or maybe foe? Could he be linked to The Bringer of Power?))

* * *

**Episode 63****: There will be Blood **

"Trista wake up…wake up," begged T.K., shaking the stiff body.

"This is a joke right? She's just playing joke…very sick little joke right?" asked Jenna. They all gathered around, but Leo who turned to notice Metallica grabbing her head, coming in and out of hypnosis.

"Trista…" she whispered, trying to figure out what was going on. She looked up at Leo who created this ring of light and blew into it as it traveled in her direction like a puff of smoke. It went through her, blowing passed her hair as if a weight has been lifted off of her. She then realized who everyone was and what she had done.

"Bring her back. You're the Princess, you have that type of power," said Travis in rage.

"I cannot. I do not possess that kind of power, not yet at least," said Princess Aureka.

"Then who does!"

"T.K.! We have a job to do. So I'm going to need you to pull yourself together and finish—the mission," explained Leo.

"Who the hell do you think you are giving me order to pull myself together? You claimed to be from the 'future' and yet you did nothing to stop this from happening. Who should I be pissed at, them…or you?" he asked.

"I'm am sooo sorry you guys," said Metallica.

"She's normal again," explained Leo.

"I don't know about you T.K., but I'm ready to use my rage and kick some Chakca ass," said Angela.

Within the ceremony hall, there was a giant hole in the roof that allowed one to view the stars. Chakca looked up seeing that it was almost time for the resurrection to begin.

"IT…IS TIME!" she expelled, as the dancers stomped around the Double Dragon, fire exploding with excitement. Frost, Tyisim, and Syrus were chained up on an iron bed that began cranking upward as the double doors busted opened.

"Ah, you come," said Chakca, while turning around to face them.

"Stop this now!" commanded Princess Aureka, seeing Dycoon inside the giant diamond.

"AHHHH!" screamed Leo and before Aureka knew it, Leo charged forward after Chakca without any warning.

"Sorry, have we met?" she asked, flicking her hand as green miasma formed. He stopped and created the horn symbol with both of his hands and cast,

"Asta contesta!" The green miasma literally shattered as Chakca eyes widen is complete shock.

"Impossible, that's chaos magic. I'm the only one who knows such craft. Who are you?" she asked with disgusted.

"DIE!" he yelled, but she counted him with a dash of her arm and sent Leo flying into a wall.

"Stop them!" she ordered. Chakca formed the horn sign which caused the gauntlet to fly out of Aureka's grasp and into the giant diamond. Sharads surrounded the Elemental Knights; however T.K. would not let this stop him from taking revenge. He unleashed a lightning bolt that took out three Sharads in one hit.

"The planets are all aligned, let the resurrection begin…Huhahahahuh!"


	15. Episode 64: Resurrection

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 9: Bringer of Power

((Trista purged her heart with hatred and violence, but ever since Travis came into her life, her world has been turned upside down. A mysterious stranger has entered into both worlds, but what does he want? Is he friend or maybe foe? Could he be linked to The Bringer of Power?))

* * *

**Episode 64****: Resurrection **

"I summon forth the powers of the North! Hear my request of course," chanted Chakca, grabbing the Urn of Ausare that had the blood of a slain unicorn inside of it.

"We have to stop her," stressed Angela, stabbing her blade into a Sharad.

"I'm on it," answered Zac. The planet may not have a lot of earth, but it does however have a whole lot of lava. They were soon jumped on by the savage Berserkers as Metallica tried to liquefy them in metal.

"Oh mighty Ausare, being of life, death, and fertility. I plead to you to bring forth my husband. I offer you unicorn blood as an offering so that you may grant thy request," chanted Chakca, pouring the blood in front of her. She watched as it swam around, creating a demonic pentagram.

"Ruby Inferno!" yelled Zac, spinning the double-bladed sword around and around, creating an inferno that pushed back Sharads and Berserkers into pottery and walls and then were set on fire. The temple started shaking violently as if lava was going to burst from beneath them any second now.

"Hic en spiritum. Sed non incorpore. Evokare lemures de mortuis," said Chakca, casting the resurrection spell.

"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU BRING HIM BACK!!" screamed Princess Aureka as the Flora crystal floated in her hands. Leo started to wake up from the commotion, "Flora Crystal Power!" She unleash the mystical rays of the crystal while Chakca who faced the Double Dragon, moved her left hand toward the back and set freed her own blast. The white ray pushed back hard on the green blast, but Chakca was not going down this easy.

"Decretum espugnare. De angelus balberith. En inferno inremeablis!" said Chakca, finishing the last of the incantation. The two dragons' eyes lit up like fire as the giant diamond brighten. Prince Dycoon started to panic, unable to escape from the huge dome as he started banging and pounding.

He suddenly saw the reflection of something that sent chills down his spin. He slowly turned, seeing the right hand gauntlet levitating right next to him. The gauntlet lunged at him, attaching itself to Dycoon's right hand.

"AHAHAHA!" he screamed, feeling the burning sensation of his flesh merging with what ever the armor was made of. Without any warning the left boot attached itself to Dycoon's left leg and then the right boot did the same thing. The pain increased, tearing and pulling at his flesh. "AHAHAHA!!"

"_Vestu e Vines chet. portestas genuras genaet. Vestu e Vines Chet. Portestas Genuras Genaet. Portestas E Velabit!"_ summoned Chakca as hands fluttered out of her attack, reaching inside Frost, Tyisim, and Syrus, pulling out their Crystal Hearts as another hand flew out in the hallway. It brought back one that glowed white, automatically realizing that, that was Trista's Crystal Heart.

"NO!" shouted Aureka as Chakca finally turned around, putting up her other hand.

"WA DE NU SE YAM!"

"Knights!" shouted T.K.

"Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby, Citrine!" The Elemental Knights combined their elemental attack, creating one powerful storm and knocked all of them and Chakca down for it wasn't enough and canceled out.

After that, the temple abruptly stopped shaking as dust filled the room. Everyone slowly stood up, hearing the hard pounding of footsteps. They looked up seeing a black armored figure; with piecing shinny red eyes that could control your very soul.

"No…No…this. THIS WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!" shouted Leo in disbelief. For the person that stood in front of them wasn't Prince Dycoon no more.

"Behold, my husband…Xion!" yelled Chakca with deviant joyfulness in her voice.

"DYCOON!" cried out Princess Aureka as she ran up to the being. The closer she got, the taller he seemed to become. When she finally reached him, she slowly lifted up her hand, touching the helmet that covered his face. She gasped, seeing a flicker of Dycoon's eyes for a split second. He lifted up his hand as well, stroking Aureka's rainbow hair when suddenly as he moved closer to her face, he grabbed her neck.

"Aureka!" shouted the Elemental Knights. She started chocking, gasping for air as he stared deeply into eyes, wanting to see the life dissipate from her body. Surprisingly, he threw her with one easy lift, crashing her into the Elemental Knights who broke her fall. Xion then pointed his finger at them as multi-polar, super electromagnetic coil sucked the negative energy gathered in the room and from his excitement as he spoke his first word,

"DIE…" The red particles inside the negative charged bolt from his pointer finger unleashed a horrific blast that blew up the entire temple.

* * *

((Hope you enjoyed this season...stay tuned for the last of Season 2: W.O.T.E, Book 10: The Bringer. It will be shocking.)) 


	16. New Picture!

Hey you guys, just want to say that the new picture of Zachariah Summers - Fire Part2 is now posted on me DA page at: http://darkerangel.deviantart. com so check him out.


End file.
